El Angel (L'Ange)
by titinesister
Summary: TRADUCTION AU. Elliot et Alexander, mieux connu sous le nom de Starchild, sont deux jumeaux identiques. Elliot est médecin, Starchild travaille dans un bar-karaoké la nuit. Les deux tombèrent amoureux d'un ange quand ils étaient au lycée. Aujourd'hui, quatre ans après, ils le rencontrent de nouveau. Arriveront-ils à trouver le chemin jusqu'à son coeur ou le perdront-ils? Slash
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola les gens!**_

 _ **Voilà une nouvelle traduction de NinaBane!**_

 _ **Elle a 11 chapitres donc 6 sont déjà traduis et corrigés les autres sont en cours.. Je publierai une fois par semaine, tous les lundis!**_

 _ **C'est un slash donc tout ceux que ça dérange vous savez à quoi vous en tenir!**_

 _ **Quant aux autres je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Depuis qu'ils étaient petits, les gens confondaient toujours Elliott et Alexander. Il était rare que des jumeaux soient totalement identiques, mais eux ils l'étaient. Exactement comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elliott le détestait, Alexander l'aimait. Il adorait son frère et pouvoir être lui quelques minutes était fascinant. Les enfants avaient les mêmes amis, les mêmes notes, le même comportement... Jusqu'à ce que Alexander entre dans la chorale de son lycée et passe parmis les plus populaires. Elliott se concentra sur ses études, décidé à devenir médecin. Alexander, rebaptisé Starchild, commença à diriger son lycée tandis que son frère plongeait chaque jour un peu plus. Ils s'enviaient l'un l'autre avec passion.

Et puis ils connurent une personne qui leur apprit le véritable sens de la jalousie. Blaine Anderson, leader des Warblers, une chorale rivale, avait quelque chose que les deux frères voulaient, bien que Elliott ne le reconnaissait pas encore. Blaine Anderson avait un ange.

Les jumeaux le rencontrèrent à une compétition de chorales. Elliot le vit en premier, parce que Starchild était dans le vestiaire se préparant pour son numéro. Voix angélique, les yeux couleur du ciel, peau de porcelaine, châtain et un sourire de rêve. Le coeur du garçon s'envola lorqu'il vit l'ange chanter et agir. Son frère ne le vit que lorsqu'ils furent sur la scène, attendant le verdict du jury. Les deux chorale étaient à égalité. Starchild prit la main de son frère pour le féliciter puis il le _regarda_. Elliott vit l'instant où son frère tomba amoureux. Il le sentit dans ses veines. Il sentit dans la main la même électricité que son frère avait sentit en la prenant.

Starchild l'observa d'un air affamé, surpis par la perfection du mec devant lui. Il fondit. Et ensuite Blaine cassa le fantasme des deux frères en enlaçant le jeune homme par derrière et le fit tourner pour lui donner un baiser célébration. Le rougissement de l'ange calma les deux frères.

Ca leur brisa le coeur aussi vite qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux. Ils le sentirent. Cela ne les empêcha pas d'être obsédés par lui. Cela ne leur évita pas non plus de s'attacher à lui durant la semaine qu'ils passèrent à New York pour la compétition. Ca n'empêcha pas le transfert des deux frères à New York, pour l'université, car ils savaient que le jeune homme y viendrait.

Elliott entra à l'école de Médecine tandis que Starchild entra à la Tish **(1)** , les deux avec un excellent dossier. Les deux avec le coeur brisé.

Leur obsession diminua, se réduisant à de simples rêves inhabituels pour Elliott et une tendance à sortir avec des mecs aux yeux bleus pour Starchild. Les photos furent cachées et les souvenirs abimés étaient leurs reliques les plus précieuses. L'ange disparut de leurs vies.

Jusqu'à ce matin, Elliott entra dans la chambre d'un nouveau patient, un jeune admis pour une tentative de suicide. Selon le rapport, il s'était ouvert les poignets. Il se prépara mentalement à rencontrer un suicidaire dépressif.

\- Bonjour Kurt Hummel, je suis le Docteur Elliott Gilbert et tu es... Il leva le regard pour voir le patient et se figea. Deux puits couleur azur lui rendaient le regard, plongé sur un visage parfait couleur porcelaine, encadré par des cheveux châtains et avec des lèvres de rêve qui, il le savait, émettaient le plus beau son du monde. Son coeur s'accéléra tandis que ses pomettes s'empourpraient.

\- L'ange...

* * *

 **(1) La Tish serait apparemment une école d'Art.**

 _ **Voili voilou! J'espère que ça vous a plu!**_

 _ **N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez! Surtout que si ça ne plaît à personne je ne publierai peut-être pas la suite...Mais bon si vous mettez en follow ou en favoris c'est que ça vous plaît donc je publierai de toutes façons en fait XD**_

 _ **Bye!**_

 _ **Titinesister**_


	2. Wonderwall

_**Hola les gens!**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end!**_

 ** _Bon maintenant place au deuxième chapitre ^^_**

 ** _C'est un slash et je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient! L'histoire est à Nina Bane et les personnages à leurs créateurs! Je ne suis que la traductrice!_**

 ** _Je bous souhaite une agréable lecture!_**

 ** _PS: excusez-moi si il reste des fautes!_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**  
 **Wonderwall**

 _Deux jours plus tôt._

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons au bar musical, lève ton cul de princesse du canapé et prépare-toi. Dit Sébastian en passant la porte et ignorant la moue prononcée de Kurt. Pas la peine de faire la moue, Hummel, tu ne peux pas me contrôler. Tu n'as que deux mois, tu dois t'amuser avec ce qu'il te reste de vie.

\- Sébastian je vais me marier, pas mourir.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose? Il fit la moue. Tout ce qui est divertissant en toi va mourir. Mon Kurt va mourir. Il lui adressa une petite moue avec des yeux de chiot.

\- Bas, ne fais pas ça... Il détourna le regard tandis que le garçon accentuait sa moue.

\- S'il te plait, princesse, j'ai entendu parler d'un nouveau bar qui a un chanteur très très sexy...

\- Tu es un suricate pervers, Smythe. Il lui tira la langue. Si je dis oui... Tu vas arrêter de faire cette moue?

Sébastian se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa, couvrant son visage de baisers.

-Non. Non! SALETE DE SURICATE! Il éclata de rire en tentant de se libérer.

\- Okay... Je vais à la douche... Hummythe est de retour!

Kurt fit la moue.

\- N'unis pas nos noms, suricate.

\- Tu aimes que je les unisse.

Kurt soupira quand son compagnon disparut dans la salle de bain, et se remit correctement sur le canapé pour terminer le dessin sur lequel il travaillait. Il était bien dans sa vie. Il travaillait à Vogue, il était diplômé de la NYADA, il était sur le point de sortir une ligne de vêtements, il vivait avec Sébastian ( qui avait _mûri_ cessant d'être un imbécile complet pour devenir un idiot à temps partiel ) il allait se marier dans deux mois avec le mec de ses rêves. Blaine. Il ne put retenir une envie de danser de joie et il improvisa une petite danse rapide dans le salon.

Il savait que Sébastian n'approuvait pas son mariage. Quand il avait su pour leurs fiançailles, il avait fait la moue et dit qu'il _allait perdre sa sensualité et sa beauté._ Kurt avait passer une semaine sans lui parler, offusqué que son meilleur ami puisse penser qu'à cause de Blaine il allait le perdre. A la fin de la semaine, ils se saoulèrent. Entre deux verres, Sébastian avait commenté, disant que l'imbécile de Blaine ne méritait pas tant de perfection. L'esprit embrumé de Kurt comprit que Bas aussi se référait à lui lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il se gaspillait. Il se sentit extrêmement flatté.

Bien que Sébastian était contre le mariage, ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'imposer comme témoin _unique, inimitable et sexy_ , selon sa propre définition. Kurt avait rit de cette définition. Blaine l'avait dévoré du regard, provoquant des naussées à Sébastian.

Il avait l'impression que Kurt était la personne avec le plus de cornes de tous les Etats-Unis. Mais il n'avait pas de preuves, il ne pouvait pas sauver son ami.

Il était foutu.

* * *

Blaine était foutu pensa Sébastian en suivant le regard de Kurt de l'autre côté du premier bar où ils étaient entrés. Contre le mur, deux corps s'enlaçaient avec une passion vertigineuse, séparant leurs lèvres seulement pour respirer. Même à cette distance, Blaine était reconnaissable. D'après le visage de Kurt, il l'avait aussi reconnu. Le juene heune aux yeux bleus finit son verre et le laissa sur le comptoir, il enleva sa bague de fiançailles et la garda dans sa poche.

\- Kurt...

\- Allons au bar de ton chanteur sexy. Dit-il avec une voix cassée et teintée par l'alcool.

Sébastian ne discuta pas. Si Kurt avait besoin de se bourrer. Parfait. Tant qu'il n'entrait pas dans une de ses dépressions, ou quoi que ce soit. Il ne supportait pas les larmes de _son_ Kurt.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient d'un bar à l'autre, Sébastian remarqua que les yeux de Kurt étaient fixés sur son visage, observant chaque détails.

\- Bas... Tu crois que je suis sexy? Murmura-t-il avec une voix débile, prononçant presque chaque mots. Le sang dans les veines du plus grand s'accéléra tandis que Sébastian notait l'excitation qui grandissait dans son corps.

-Bien sûr que tu es sexy, Hummel... Tu crois que peut-être que je vivrais avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas sexy? Ca nuirait à me réputation.

\- Comme si tu en avais une...

Ils arrivèrent au bar. Kurt regarda le carton pendu qui annonçait que cétait une nuit Karaoke. Sébastian n'eut même pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il était en train d'utiliser une combinaison mortelle de moues et de regards de chiot. Il lui mit une main sur le visage pour ne pas le voir.

\- Non, non je ne vais pas chanter. Vas-y toi et éblouis-les avec tes chansons féminines.

Il voulait que Kurt chante. Il savait que le chant était comme une thérapie pour le châtain.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Tu m'aimes, Hummel. Il lui donna une tape sur les fesses et lui indiqua la scène, où le propriètaire présentait le prochain chanteur. Yeux bleus entourés de noir, les cheveux de jais, peau bronzée, bouche de rêve et enserré dans du cuir. Kurt bavait.

\- Avant de continuer notre nuit karaoke, applaudissez notre étoile de la nuit, Starchild!

Le garçon eut une moue ironique et s'assit en face du micro avec une guitare. Il le prit après avoir vérifié que le micro fonctionnait.

\- Je suis Starchild. Normalement je joue une de mes propres chansons mais aujourd'hui est un jour particulier pour moi. Ca fait trois ans que j'ai rencontré la personne qui vola mon coeur. Cette chanson est pour mon ange aux yeux bleus.

 _Today is gonna be the day_  
 _That they're gonna throw it back to you,_  
 _By now you should have somehow_  
 _Realised waht you gotta do_  
 _I don't believe that anybody feels the way that I do_  
 _About you now_

 _Back beat, the world is on the street_  
 _That the fire in your heart is out,_  
 _I'm sure you've heard it all before,_  
 _But you never really had a doubt_  
 _I don't believe that anybody feels the way that I do_  
 _About you now_

 _And all the roads we have are winding_  
 _And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_  
 _There are many things that I would like to say to you_  
 _But I don't know how_

 _Because maybe_  
 _You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
 _And after all_  
 _You're my wonder wall_

 _Today was gonna be the day_  
 _That they'll never throw it back at you,_  
 _By now you should have somehow_  
 _Realised waht you're not to do_  
 _I don't believe that anybody feels the way that I do_  
 _About you now_

 _And all the roads that lead you there were winding_  
 _And all the lights that light the way are blinding_  
 _There are many things that I would like to say to you_  
 _But I don't know how_

 _Because maybe_  
 _You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
 _And after all_  
 _You're my wonder wall_

 _Because maybe_  
 _You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
 _And after all_  
 _You're my wonder wall_

Kurt ne pouvait pas respirer. Ce mec si éthéré avait une voix tellement...parfaite, qu'il frappait avec exactitude chaque note... Il enviait l'ange du garçon. Il voulait aussi qu'on lui chante pour lui. Blaine avait passé des années sans chanter pour lui et n'avait pas choisi de très bonnes chansons dans le passé. Cependant celle de ce garçon était parfaite à ce moment-là. S'armant de courage, il s'inscrit sur la liste des chanteurs. Le propriétaire l'annonça après la longue et mérité ovation de Starchild. Les chanteurs se croisèrent, leurs mains se frolèrent. Et l'électricité traversa le brun, trois années après. Il descendit de la scène rapidement pour pouvoir voir le jeune homme. Il monta sur un tabouret pour mieux y voir. Corps mince et svelte, yeux bleus, peau d'albâtre, lèvres roses, sublimes cheveux châtains... _Son_ ange. Ou au moins il semblait. Puis le garçon commença à chanter. Et il n'eut plus aucun doute. C'était son ange.

 _I walk a lonely road_  
 _The only one that I have ever known_  
 _Don't know were it goes_  
 _But it's home to me and I walk alone_  
 _I walk this empty street_  
 _On the Boulevard of broken dreams_  
 _Were the city sleeps_  
 _And I'm the only one and I walk alone_  
 _I walk alone I walk alone_  
 _I walk alone and I walk a-_

 _My shadows the only one that walks beside me_  
 _My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_  
 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
 _'Till then I'll walk alone_

 _Ah..ah..._

 _I'm walking down the line_  
 _That divides me somewhere in my mind_  
 _On the border line of the edge_  
 _And where I walk alone_  
 _Read between the lines_  
 _What's fucked up and everything's alright_  
 _Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_  
 _And I walk alone_  
 _I walk alone I walk alone_  
 _I walk alone and I walk a-_

 _My shadows the only one that walks beside me_  
 _My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_  
 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
 _'Till then I'll walk alone_

 _Ah..ah.._  
 _I walk alone and I walk a-_

 _I walk this empty street_  
 _On the Boulevard of broken dreams_  
 _Were the city sleeps_  
 _And I'm the only one and I walk a-_

 _My shadows the only one that walks beside me_  
 _My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_  
 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

 _'Till then I'll walk alone_

Il voulait l'enlacer. L'emmener en lieu sûr, l'attraper entre ses bras et le couvrir de baiser. Le gâter. Lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul. Qu'il l'avait toujours été. Quand Kurt descendit de la scène, il s'approcha de quelques pas avec l'intention de lui parler. Mais il ne put. Il ne voulait pas voir le rejet dans ces yeux de ciel. Il prit un morceau de papier et écrivit précipitamment "677867936. Tu n'es pas seul, Angel. **Starchild.** " Lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui il glissa le papier dans sa poche arrière. Il laissa aussi une coupe commandée pour le garçon. Mais il ne put s'approcher plus. La même peur qui l'avait empêché de s'approcher de lui il y avait trois ans l'en empêcha maintenant. Avec un sourire triste, Starchild retourna vers la scène. Espèrant que l'ange utilise son téléphone.

Kurt se déshabillait lorsqu'il entendit un crissement dans son pantalon. Il fouilla ses poches jusqu'à trouver un morceau de papier plié. Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

 _"Sérieusement, Estrella_ **(1)** _Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas seuls?K"_

Le téléphone de Starchild vibra. Son sourire occupa tout son visage. Apparemment c'était possible d'aimer encore plus l'ange.

 _Kurt._

* * *

 **(1) Je laisse Estrella qui veut dire Etoile, je trouve ça beaucoup plus joli comme ça ^^**

* * *

 _ **Merci de votre lecture! Un avis? Nan? Tant pis XD**_

 _ **A lundi pour la suite!**_

 _ **Bye**_

 _ **Titinesister**_


	3. Never Close Our Eyes

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Voilà le troisième chapitre de cette histoire!**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.. ;)**_

 **Chapitre 3**  
 **Never Close Our Eyes**

Kurt regarda le médecin baissant le tête, confus. Il lui semblait très familier mais il ne savait pas d'où. Et cette expression... Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Peu importe à quel point il essayait, il y avait un vide dans sa mémoire. Le peu dont il se rappelait était les cris de Blaine, le couteau contre sa peau et la douleur d'être amené à l'hôpital.

\- Je vous connais, Docteur? Demanda-t-il prudemment sans avoir conscience de la douleur qu'il causa à Elliott avec cette question.

\- Il se peut que nous nous soyons croisés quelques fois au lycée. Murmura-t-il nerveux. Vous voulez que je fasse entrer votre ami? Monsieur Smythe est là.

\- Oh... Oui bien sûr. Il fixa les bandages à ses poignets. Elliott sortit de la chambre.

* * *

Le jeune médecin regarda dans le couloir, cherchant Sébastian; la chaise où il était assis plus tôt étant vide. Il tourna au coin du couloir et rencontra Sébastian, qui avait une main appuyée sur le mur tandis qu'il regardait d'un air affamé...

\- Jesse? Elliott le regarda, surpris, tandis que son ami sursautait et le regardait rougissant avec force, pendant que Sébastian le regardait avec douceur. Que fais-tu ici?

\- Tu as oublié ton petit-déjeuner à la maison et ensuite j'ai rencontré Seb, et...

\- Seb? Il leva un sourcil en les regardant. Vous vous connaissez?

\- On s'est rencontré dans un bar. Sébastian l'observa avec défi entourant la taille de l'autre et le collant à lui. Un problème?

\- Simplement... ne vous sautez pas dessus dans mon hôpital.

Il jeta un regard suspicieux au bras enroulé autour de la taille de son ami.

\- Kurt est réveillé.

L'expression de Sébastian changea, lâchant immédiatement Jesse, qui lui lança un regard ennuyé. Smythe pressa un baiser sur la tempe de l'autre avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Kurt. Elliott jeta un regard plein de reproches à Jesse.

\- Ne me regardes pas comme ça.

\- Tu n'étais pas vraiment, follement et uniquement amoureux d'Alexander? se moqua-t-il.

\- J'ai le droit de tourner la page si je veux. Il ne sera jamais heureux avec moi. Murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Lorsque tu laisses partir une personne que tu aimes avec comme excuse qu'elle sera plus heureuse sans toi, c'est que tu aimes te sentir misérable.

\- Tu es un expert, pas vrai?

Il le regarda avec froideur avant de s'en aller, laissant Elliott blessé et furieux.

* * *

Après avoir vu Kurt et entendu son récit, Sébastian était furieux. Kurt était _son_ mec et sa vie valait bien plus que ce que Blaine avait dit. Baline avait réduit l'estime que Kurt avait de lui à zéro, le laissant misérable, vide et seul, sans personne pour le consoler. Sans défense face aux insultes et aux mensonges de Blaine. Sans défense face à lui-même.

Smythe prit son téléphone et entra un numéro.

\- Jesse? J'ai besoin que tu m'emmènes quelque part.

Jesse avait eu une journée quasiment parfaite. Il s'était réveillé enlacé par un mec sexy (Sébastian Smythe), il avait pris son petit-déjeuner avec ce mec chaud, qui avait _insisté_ pour lui préparer. Puis le jeune homme était parti.

Plus tard, à l'hôpital, auquel il avait été pour donner son petit-déjeuner à Elliott, il avait rencontré de nouveau Sébastian, et ils avaient flirté jusqu'à ce que Elliott arrive pour tout foutre en l'air. Mais Sébastian l'avait embrassé sur la tempe avant de partir, ce qui n'avait pas été mauvais du tout. Elliott l'avait emmerdé une autre fois avec des mots à la fois cruels et bien placés sur un point débile, Alexander "Starchild" Gilbert, pour lequel il nourissait des sentiments depuis des années sans que ça ne soit réciproque.

Sébastian avait sauvé sa journée de nouveau en l'appelant pour sortir. Bien sûr Jesse n'imaginait pas que Sébastian sortirait encore plus en colère de l'appartement où ils étaient allés, ni qu'il aurait les jointures recouvertes de sang. Ils finirent dans l'appartement de Sébastian, le propriétaire décidé à se prendre une cuite.

Jesse savait qu'ils avaient commencé la nuit dernière de la même façon et qu'il avait fini pleurant pour Alexander et que pour ça Smythe l'avait enlacé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, mais il ne l'avait pas laissé. Il but avec Sébastian pendant que celui-ci babillait contre un certain Blaine et s'excitait sur les qualités de Kurt, qui d'après ce que Jesse avait pu capter, était un mec de l'hôpital. Sébastian semblait amoureux de lui. Aussi amoureux que Alexander l'était de son ange. Quand Jesse commença à sentir la piqure de la jalousie, il l'accepta avec amertume, habitué à la sentir quand Starchild faisait de longs monologues sur son aimé.

Ce que Jesse ignorait était que Sébastian était tout aussi jaloux chaque fois qu'il parlait de Starchild.

* * *

Starchild scruta le public cherchant Kurt. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer la déception de ne pas le voir, et il se maudit d'avoir cru qu'il viendrait. Ils avaient juste échangé quelques messages, ils ne s'étaient même pas parlé de nouveau depuis le dernier. L'ange l'avait probablement oublié. Tremblant, il se plaça sur la scène et prit le micro.

\- Pour tous ceux qui ne veulent pas perdre quelqu'un...

 _I wish that this night would never be over_  
 _There's plenty of time to sleep when we die_  
 _So let's just stay awake until we grow order_  
 _If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!_

 _I don't wanna let a minute get away_  
 _Cause we got no time to lose_  
 _None of us are promised to see tomorrow_  
 _And what we do is ours to choose_

 _Forget about the sunrise_  
 _Fight the sleep in your eyes_  
 _I don't wanna miss a second with you_  
 _Let's stay this way forever_  
 _It's only getting if we want it to_

 _But you know I wish that this night would never be over_  
 _There's plenty of time to sleep when we die_  
 _So let's just stay awake until we grow order_  
 _If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!_

 _It's so hard to think this would fade away_  
 _But what goes up must come down_  
 _Why can't we just live life with no consequence_  
 _That no way living the now_

 _Forget about the sunrise_  
 _Fight the sleep in your eyes_  
 _I don't wanna miss a second with you_  
 _Let's stay this way forever_  
 _It's only getting if we want it to_

 _But you know I wish that this night would never be over_  
 _There's plenty of time to sleep when we die_  
 _So let's just stay awake until we grow order_  
 _If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!_

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier "never", tandis qu'il pleurait pour la première fois sur scène.

* * *

 ** _Voili voilou!_**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! Je ne mords pas... enfin pas toujours XP_**

 ** _Bye!_**

 ** _A lundi prochain!_**

 ** _Titinesister_**


	4. Les Secrets De Ton Coeur

_**Hola les gens!**_

 _ **Voilà le chapitre 4 de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**_

 _ **Je vous rappelle que rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est la traduction**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Les secrets de ton coeur**

Elliot et Kurt devinrent inséparables. Le médecin avait beaucoup d'heures de libre et il n'hésitait pas à les passer dans la chambre du jeune homme. Kurt appréciait sa compagnie et surtout appréciait qu'il surpasse la vue des bandages sur ses poignets et qu'il ne le juge pas, qu'ils étaient simplement Kurt et Elliott. Le docteur était heureux. Il passait des heures assis à ses côtés, débattant avec lui ou simplement l'écoutant tandis qu'il tenait sa main. C'était un des avantages. Il pouvait le toucher, l'enlacer, et même le caresser. Kurt ne se dérobait jamais, il semblait absorber chaque marque de douceur avec nécessité, comme un de ces chiots maltraités qui vous regardaient suppliant pour de l'affection.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus commença à dépendre de Elliott pour tout. Il était celui qui s'occupait de le faire manger mieux que ce qui était servi à l'hôpital, qui l'écoutait et le gâtait, qui le maintenait loin de la folie et l'éloignait de la dépression causée par chaque cri, chaque insulte de Blaine. Blaine, qui ne supportait pas que le monde ne tourne pas autour de lui, et n'appréciait pas ses croquis, qui n'écoutait jamais ses conseils, qui était possessif et le laissait de côté. Blaine, qui l'avait trompé.

Lorsqu'il pensait à cette nuit, il y avait un vide dans l'esprit de Kurt. Il savait qu'il l'avait vu, il savait qu'il avait été dans un autre bar avec Bas, il savait qu'il avait chanté...Mais il n'avait trouvé aucune explication aux deux messages, un envoyé et l'autre reçu, qu'il avait échangé avec un certain Starchild.

 _"Sérieusement, Estrella? Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas seuls?K"_

 _"Possible...Mais tu n'es plus seul, Angel... Tu m'as moi. S"_

De nouveau ce surnom, Angel. Le même qu'utilisait Elliott. Kurt était confus. Qui pouvait, raisonnablement, s'adressait à lui comme si il était un ange?

Kurt s'ennuyait. Elliott travaillait, Sebastian dévorait quelqu'un à en juger par les gémissements à l'autre bout du téléphone quand il parlait avec lui. Et ensuite il le vit. Il n'avait jamais répondu à Starchild. Il tapa rapidement.

 _"Ils disent que les anges sont les êtres les plus solitaires du monde. K"_

Dans un appartement à quelques kilomètres de là, un mobile sonna, réveillant son propriétaire. Starchild le prit en se protégeant les yeux de la lumière de l'écran. Son coeur s'arrêta. Un message de Kurt.

 _"Bien... Si tu n'es pas un ange, peux-tu te considérer comme étant le propriétaire de mon cœur? S"_

 _"Que s'est-il passé avec son précédent propriétaire? K"_

 _"Il n'y a jamais eu d'autre propriétaire. S"_

 _"...J'en prendrai soin. K"_

Starchild haleta, le coeur battant à mille à l'heure, tandis qu'il regardait la conversation. Il flirtait avec l'ange. Il flirtait avec _Kurt_. Il se pinça le bras et fit la moue. Non, non il n'était pas entrain de dormir.

 _"J'en espérais pas moins... Que fais-tu debout? S"_

 _"Je n'arrive pas à dormir :c K"_

Il se mordit la lèvre, prenant une décision. Il marqua le numéro. La voix de l'ange à l'autre bout lui coupa le souffle.

\- Sa..Salut, ne raccroche pas...Je...Je vais chanter, okay? Tu crois que ça t'aidera à dormir?

\- Oui... Murmura la voix de l'autre côté.

Il se racla la gorge et se mit au piano, il posa le téléphone sur le bois et commença à jouer et à chanter.

 _Ton regard comme une caresse_  
 _Je me sens si bien_  
 _Puis tes yeux s'envolent et me laissent_  
 _Et je n'ai plus rien_  
 _Qu'un reflet de toi_  
 _Tu es loin déjà_

 _Je ne connais pas_  
 _Tous les secrets de ton_ _cœur_  
 _Mais je viens quand même ,tu vis_  
 _Quelque part entre douleur et douceur_  
 _Mais je viens quand même_  
 _Je te suis quand même_

 _Tu m'entoures comme un drap de soie_  
 _Je me sens si bien_  
 _Puis je perds l'écrin de tes bras_  
 _Et je n'ai plus rien_  
 _Tu t'en vas là-bas_  
 _Tu es loin de moi_

 _Je ne connais pas_  
 _Tous les secrets de ton_ _cœur_  
 _Mais je viens quand même ,tu vis_  
 _Quelque part entre douleur et douceur_  
 _Mais je viens quand même_  
 _Je te suis quand même_

Il finit la chanson en murmurant, souriant en entendant la respiration posée et endormie du jeune homme.

\- Repose-toi bien, Kurt...

Elliot entra dans la chambre et rougit, émerveillé face à la vue de Kurt. Kurt dormait niché dans le lit, les joues rougies, les lèvres entrouvertes souriantes, les cheveux tombant, encadrant ses traits. Esquissant un sourire, il couvrit Kurt et lui enleva le téléphone de la main pour le laisser sur la table de chevet. Il pressa un baiser contre son front, ce qui le fit plisser le nez dans son sommeil, le rendant encore plus adorable. Sans pouvoir se contenir, il prit une photo.

\- Repose-toi bien, Kurt... Murmura-t-il en laissant un autre baiser, cette fois sur la joue, avant de sortir de la chambre.

Il n'entendit pas le murmure de Kurt, qui lui aurait brisé le cœur.

\- Starchild...Sourit-il endormi.

Jesse regarda dormir le jeune homme à moitié nu qui était à ses côtés. Il caressa la joue de Sébastian avec tendresse avant de s'incliner et de l'embrasser suavement. Il sut quand Sébastian se réveilla parce qu'il commença à lui rendre son baiser. Ils se séparèrent avec un léger son humide, cherchant de l'aire. Sébastian caressa sa joue avec le pouce, frottant leurs nez.

\- Bonjour...Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, tirant un sourire à Jesse.

Il unit de nouveau leurs lèvres en un baiser lent.

\- Tu as bien dormi? Parce que hier n'a pas été...

Jesse soupira et sourit avec douceur. La nuit avait bien commencé, Sébastian l'avait invité à diner pour le remercier, ils avaient beaucoup bu...Et ils avaient fini par s'embrasser dans l'appartement de l'homme aux yeux verts. Les vêtements s'étaient évaporés, n'étant pas nécessaire, tandis que les mains exploraient la peau dénudée. Les lèvres de Jesse avaient tracé un chemin de baisers sur le torse de Sébastian, les laissant trainer sa langue, alternant avec de petites morsures, il avait été récompensé par les gémissements entrecoupés de l'autre. Kurt avait appelé à ce moment, les interrompant momentanément, bien que Sébastian l'ait congédié entre deux haletements entrecoupés.

Après ça, ils avaient cessé les baisers et les caresses. Ca n'avait pas été mauvais, ils s'étaient même réveillé enlacés... Jesse commençait à être accro à ces réveils.

\- Ne te tracasses pas... Je n'ai aucun problème à aller lentement... Susura-t-il blotti contre son torse.

Sébastian lui caressa l'épaule, le regard fixé au plafond.

\- J'ai besoin de faire ça bien Jess... Je ne veux pas continuer à foutre des vies en l'air.. Je ne veux pas abîmer ce qu'on a...

\- Crois-moi, Smythe...Tu ne vas rien abîmer.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent.

Sébastian décida que, peut-être, Jesse pouvait avoir un peu de raison.

* * *

 ** _Voilà voilà!_**

 ** _Si vous avez un avis qu'il soit bon ou mauvais (uniquement s'il est constructif) n'hésitez pas!_**

 ** _En espérant qu'il vous ai plu je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite!_**

 ** _Bye!_**

 _ **PS:Pour information je laisse toutes les chansons dans leurs langues d'origine, donc oui celle-là est en français dans le texte de Nina Bane. ^^**_

 _ **Titinesister**_


	5. Sweet Dreams

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Voilà le chapitre 5 de cette histoire qui je le rappelle a été écrite par Nina Bane!**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Sweet Dreams**

Jesse voulait pleurer, crier et rire à la fois. Il était dans le canapé, assis à côté de Sebastian tandis que les deux se faisait petits sous le regard plein de reproches de Kurt. Il soupira, baissant encore plus les yeux.

 _*_ _Flashback_ _*_

 _Prendre son petit-déjeuner avec Sebastian, nettoyer ses lèvres, les dévorer... Sebastian le poussant contre le mur pendant qu'il embrassait ses lèvres avec avidité, comme si il n'en aurait jamais assez de lui... Ses mains commencèrent à defaire la chemise du jeune aux yeux verts et lui enleva, un petit gémissement lui échappa. Il passa un doigt sur la ligne de poils qui le guidait vers son aine, se mordillant la lèvre quand Sebastian bougea les hanches effleurant son entrejambe. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres ,et se perdit dans la bouche de l'autre, qui se fracassa contre la sienne tentant de le faire taire pendant que leurs hanches s'unissaient dans un mouvement sans fin, frottant leurs érections, les menant à la limite. Puis il se sentit soulevé par Sébastian, qui le porta jusqu'au canapé sans cesser de l'embrasser ou de le caresser. Il l'allongea et commença à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau libre, goûtant sa saveur, rappelant chaque caresse avec une morsure, et suçant de nouveau là où les marques commençaient à apparaître. L'esprit de Jesse était vide, il pouvait seulement penser à Sébastian le touchant, l'embrassant, laissant des marques sur son corps... Sébastian, Sébastian... Il savait grâce au sourire suffisant de l'homme qu'il avait gémit son nom, mais il s'en fichait. Il accrocha ses mains au cou de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne le contrôle de la situation, et leurs aines se rencontrèrent de nouveau comme deux vieilles amies, se connaissant et se goûtant. Juste quand Jesse fut à la limite et Sébastian commençait à se mouvoir plus rapidement, la porte s'ouvrit et un cri se fit entendre. Jesse eut un gémissement désespéré tandis que le jeune homme aux yeux verts rougissait complétement._

 _\- Kurt, je ne me souvenais pas que tu rentrais aujourd'hui..._

 _Kurt. Toujours Kurt. Autant physiquement qu'émotionellement , Kurt s'arrangeait toujours pour les interrompre._

 _*Fin flashback*_

Kurt arrêta de marcher tout en les regardant avec reproche pour faire face à Sébastian.

\- Si tu veux baiser quelqu'un, tu as une chambre. Avec un précieux lit. Mais le canapé est à nous deux Sébastian. .Deux.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux te joindre à nous et faire un trio? - Jesse dissimula une moue.- Parce que si c'est le cas, je ne pense pas partager Jesse.

Le coeur du jeune homme s'envola. Il ne voulait pas le partager avec personne. Sébastian le considérait comme sien. Une chaude sensation naquit dans ses entrailles tandis qu'il expérimentait pour la première fois d'être désiré par quelqu'un qu'il voulait.

* * *

Kurt entra dans le bar de mauvaise humeur. A ses côtés, Sébastian et Jesse, brillants comme deux adolescents amoureux. Ils étaient si mielleux qu'ils donnaient envie de vomir. Le peu de fois où ils n'échangeaient pas des baisers ou où Sébastian n'embrassait pas le cou de Jesse, ils se caressaient (pas aussi subtilement qu'ils le pensaient) en dessous des vêtements. Et oui, Kurt aimait beaucoup son ami, mais là maintenant ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait voir. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Ils entrèrent juste au moment où le chanteur montait sur la scène. Kurt papillonna des yeux en le regardant, il lui semblait familier. Des yeux bleus électriques, cheveux noirs comme la nuit, vêtements en cuir. Il sentit des papillons dans son estomac à le regarder, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui donner un nom. Et puis l'homme commença à chanter.

 _Sweet dreams are made of this_  
 _Who am I to disagree?_  
 _Travel the world and the seven seas_  
 _Everybody's looking for something_  
 _Some of them want to use you_  
 _Some of them want to get used by you_  
 _Some of them want to abuse you_  
 _Some of them want to be abused_

 _Sweet dreams are made of this_  
 _Who am I to disagree?_  
 _Travel the world and the seven seas_  
 _Everybody's looking for something_  
 _Some of them want to use you_  
 _Some of them want to get used by you_  
 _Some of them want to abuse you_  
 _Some of them want to be abused_

 _I want to use you and abuse you_  
 _I want to know what's inside you_  
 _(Whispering) Hold your head up, movin' on_  
 _Keep your head up, movin' on_  
 _Hold your head up, movin' on_  
 _Keep your head up, movin' on_  
 _Hold your head up, movin' on_  
 _Keep your head up, movin' on_  
 _Movin' on!_

 _Sweet dreams are made of this_  
 _Who am I to disagree?_  
 _Travel the world and the seven seas_  
 _Everybody's looking for something_  
 _Some of them want to use you_  
 _Some of them want to get used by you_  
 _Some of them want to abuse you_  
 _Some of them want to be abused_

 _I'm gonna use you and abuse you_  
 _I'm gonna know what's inside you_  
 _Gonna use you and abuse you_  
 _I'm gonna know what's inside you_

Sweet Dreams de Marilyn Manson **(1)**. Il connaissait la chanson, un de ses professeurs de dessin était accro à elle et la mettait durant sa classe pour "animer" les élèves. Elle écoeurait Kurt, autant Manson que sa voix. Et ... Ce mec la rendait si différente avec sa voix chaude, si suave, si... Si magnifique.

Et ce fut à ce moment que le souvenir le frappa. Starchild. C'était le chanteur. Le jeune homme de son téléphone, celui qui avait chanté pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Quand il descendit de la scène, il passa à côté de lui, pour aller vers Sébastian et Jesse qui étaient à ses côtés, et son ami les présentait. Il se rapprocha doucement, voyant le regard que dédiait Starchild à Bas. De reconnaissance, comme si ils étaient deux machos dominants luttant pour un territoire. Ensuite il entra dans le champ de vision de Starchild.

Less yeux bleus s'illuminèrent de quelque chose totalement différent, tandis que ses pupilles se dilataient avec quelque chose semblable à du désir... Kurt trembla.

-Angel! Il esquiva les deux amoureux pour enlacer Kurt avec force. - Salut monsieur l'ange solitaire...

\- On avait pas dit qu'il était le propriétaire de ton coeur? Susura-t-il, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était entrain de flirter.

Starchild rougit tandis que Kurt le regardait émerveillé.

Plus loin, Jesse les regardait avec les yeux à entrouverts, blessé en comprenant que Kurt était celui qui était aimé et qu'aimaient les deux hommes dans sa vie.

De nouveau, il ne vit pas le regard plein de jalousie que lui lançait Sébastian.

* * *

 _ **(1) Pour information j'ai traduit ce que l'auteur a écrit mais cette chanson est une reprise, c'est une chanson de Eurythmics. Manson n'a fait que la reprendre avec un côté plus rock que l'originale.. Voilà vous vous en fichez surement mais bon XP**_

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plu!**_

 _ **N'hésitez à me le dire!**_

 _ **Sinon je ne publierai pas la semaine prochain mais dans deux semaines parce que je pars en vacances et que je n'aurai pas Internet! Désolée!**_

 _ **Bye!**_

 _ **Titinesister**_


	6. Cita (Rendez-vous)

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Je sais que je vous ai fait attendre une semaine de plus mais il est là!**_

 _ **Je ne vous fait pas patienter plus longtemps ;)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Rendez-vous**

 _Un mois plus tard..._

Kurt se regarda dans le miroir une nouvelle fois, se mordant les lèvres indécis pendant qu'il passait une main sur ses vêtements, lissant les plis invisibles de sa chemise noire, il arrangea encore son pantalon ajusté rouges et renoua les lacets de ces bottes à demi haute. Il soupira, nerveux, tandis qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux, les désordonnant.

\- Kurt, il va baver, tu veux qu'il te viole? Grogna Sébastian sans le regarder, échangeant des messages avec Jesse.

\- Tu as peur que ton copain me voit et souffre d'une autre attaque de jalousie?

\- Jesse n'est pas mon copain et il n'est pas jaloux de toi. Se plaignit-il, pas pour la première fois.

\- Vous tenez depuis un mois et demi, tu es fidèle, tu le couvres d'attentions et de plaisirs, tu es affreusement niais avec lui et tout ça sans avoir de sexe avec lui. Je croyais que je vivais avec Sébastian Smythe. Il fit la moue

\- Si tu arrêtais de nous interrompre, peut-être qu'on pourrait coucher ensemble. Il le regarda avec froideur. Va voir ton médecin.

\- Tu es amoureux, Bas. Au plus tôt tu l'admettras, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde.

\- Va-t-en. Maintenant.

Le rire de Kurt le suivit tandis qu'il sortait de l'appartement.

* * *

Elliott haleta quand Kurt entra dans le cabinet, et tous les deux rougirent tandis que le médecin dévorait du regard les longues jambes mises en valeur de Kurt, restant accroché à ses hanches étroites. Le châtain esquissa un sourire timide et se dirigea vers le bureau bougeant subtilement ses hanches, mouvement qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour l'autre jeune homme qui l'observait avec les lèvres entrouvertes en un halètement silencieux et les yeux obscurcis par le désir. La confiance de Kurt fit un petit saut pendant que la chaleur se concentrait dans la partie basse de son dos.

\- Bien, Kurt... Continua-t-il en balbutiant finalement, avec le regard figé dans les yeux azurs du patient, luttant pour ne pas regarder ses lèvres, roses et humides, invitant aux baisers. Il inspira profondément, se sentant plus serré dans son pantalon.

\- Les coupures sur tes poignets ont été soignées correctement, sans aucune infection, et tu ne présentes aucun signe de dépression, nous ne croyons pas non plus que tu retomberas, tu montres une meileure vitalité et une meilleure santé que le mois dernier.

\- Oui, grâce à un certain médecin talentueux et sexy. Il le regarda fixement pendant qu'il parlait. Elliott rougit tellement que ça en était comique.

\- Il y a un médecin qui m'a soigné dans cet hôpital, qui s'est préoccupé de moi au-delà de la relation patient/médecin et qui me fait sourire rien qu'en pensant à lui. Je pense à ce médecin quand je vois des choses belles, des choses jolies ou des choses spéciales, parce qu'il fait grandir des jolis, beaux et spéciaux sentiments en moi. Il y a un mois et demi, j'étais décidé à dire adieu à l'amour et à la vie pour toujours... Mais il semble qu'aucun d'eux ne souhaite partir, Elliott... Il prit sa main et sourit quand Elliott commença à la caresser en faisant de petits cercles avec le pousse.

\- Sortirais-tu avec moi aujourd'hui? Manger et se balader après... Seulement si tu en as envie... Murmura-t-il nerveusement, regardant ses yeux.

\- Je pourrais te manger? Il lui lança un regard plein de désir.

\- Je suis le dessert... Kurt fit le tour du bureau pour arriver à ses côtés et il s'assit contre lui tandis que Elliott entourait sa taille, le rapprochant, de ses bras. Il respira son odeur, souriant contre la peau de son cou.

\- Bien que tu sentes bon... Je me demande si... Il embrassa le cou de Kurt avec parcimonie et le lêcha lentement, goûtant sa peau.

\- A..Alors? Il haleta collant son front à celui du médecin.

\- Délicieux... Il frotta son nez contre le sien, se perdant dans les yeux azurs, frottant quasiment leurs lèvres, leurs souffles se mélangeant.

Juste quand leurs lèvres allaient s'unir, la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit et ils se séparèrent, rougissant et évitant le regard de l'autre. Un rire amusé se fit entendre à la porte tandis que Jesse entrait et la fermait, les regardant d'un air coquin. Kurt cacha son visage dans le torse d'Elliott, écoutant les battements de coeur rapides du jeune homme, tandis qu'il sentait ses bras le serrer plus fort.

\- Ah, la vengeance est quelque chose de si doux, Kurt... Rit le nouvel arrivé.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Jesse? Grogna Elliott.

\- Tu as encore oublié ton repas de nouveau, petit boulet.

\- Je ne l'ai pas oublié... J'allais inviter Kurt...

\- Tu l'avais prévu? Susura le châtain cachant un sourire contre son torse.

\- Je voulais te surprendre...

Jesse leva les yeux au ciel, observant comme ils s'enfermaient dans leur bulle. Il savait que Elliott n'était pas Alexander, mais ils étaient quasiment pareils, et la jalousie tourbillonant, chaude, dans son ventre, le détruisait. Il essaya de penser à Sébastian, à quel point il était amoureux de lui... Mais voir la copie de son premier amour avec un autre le tuait. Il sortit de la pièce, retenant ses larmes, sans avertir les deux autres. Elliott déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Tu peux m'attendre? Le temps que je sorte...

Dès le châtain fut sorti, Elliott mit sa tête entre ses mains, cachant aussi bien son sourire que son rougissement. Il avait Kurt. Il intéressait Kurt, l'être le plus adorable de l'univers. Il avait été sur le point de l'embrasser, il avait goûté sa peau. Kurt avait été dans ses bras. Et maintenant ils allaient sortir pour un _rendez-vous_. Il voulait crier de bonheur.

* * *

Kurt attendait dehors, se sentant comme sur un nuage. Si il n'y avait pas eu Jesse, il aurait embrassé Elliot _Starchild_ Gilbert. Son médecin, le chanteur nocturne qui le changeait en un amas de sentiments confus et d'ardents désirs. Kurt était amoureux de celui qu'il croyait être les deux faces d'Elliot. Ce qu'il ne savait pas était que Elliot, le médecin; et Starchild, le chanteur, étaient deux personnes très différents bien qu'ils soient identiques. Mais pour Kurt, ils étaient une seule personne, timide le jour et totalement chaud la nuit. Les jumeaux amenaient la confusion. Même aspect, même voix, le traitaient de la même manière et le même surnom ... Et les deux étaient totalement fous de Kurt.

Qui pouvait en vouloir à Kurt de les unir mentalement? Pour lui, il était juste amoureux de la personne la plus versatile qu'il ait jamais connu.

Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer les conséquences de son engouement.

Ils marchaient dans Central Park, leurs mains entrelacées, les deux très timides, ils ne pouvaient pas se regarder sans rougir sur l'instant. Elliott caressait sa main, dessinant des lignes invisibles sur sa peau et soumettant le jeune homme à une montagne d'émotions incontrolables.

Ca avait été le rendez-vous le plus parfait et doux que Kurt ait jamais eu, seulement comparable aux premiers qu'il avait eu avec Blaine. Blaine, pensa la châtain, pinçant légèrement ses lèvres. Que devenait-il?

Elliott interrompit ses pensées en lui sonnant un baiser sur la joue, ramenant ses rougeurs.

\- Tu veux une glace? Kurt acquiesça en se mordillant la lèvre.

En voyant comment le jeune homme se mordait la lèvre, le cerveau du médecin eut un courcircuit. Il prit le visage de l'autre dans ses mains, avec délicatesse, et sans penser, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, libérant la lèvre inférieure des dents de Kurt. Le châtain le regarda complétément rouge, les yeux vitreux, attendant. Réduisant le douloureux espace entre eux, Elliott s'inclina et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, avec besoin. Des lèvres de Kurt échapa un gémissement tandis que leurs bouches se réunissaient avec urgence pour la première fois et leurs langues bataillèrent pour le contrôle du baiser, un baiser doux mais aussi plein de passion.

Comme eux.

Une paire d'imbéciles amoureux pourraient tout donner pour celui qu'ils aiment. Ou dans le cas de Kurt, pour ceux qu'il aimait.

Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres sans pour autant séparer leurs corps, front contre front, perdus dans les yeux de l'autre. Bleu contre bleu. L'un d'entre eux sourit, et ses lèvres, touchant encore celles de l'autre, esquissèrent un sourire identique à celui de la bouche de son compagnon.

\- Je t'aime... Dit l'un des deux.

* * *

 ** _Voilà voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu.._**

 ** _Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis!_**

 ** _Bye!_**

 ** _Titinesister_**


	7. Los Angeles (Les Anges)

_**...**_

 _ **Salut..**_

 _ **Bon je suis désolée pour le retard**_

 _ **J'ai pas vraiment d'excuse si ce n'est que je suis partie en vacances et je n'avais pas internet puis il y a la rentrée à la fac qui a été mouvementée.. Mais me revoilà avec ce chapitre!**_

 _ **Par ailleurs avec la fac je ne pourrais poster plus que toutes les deux semaines, les dimanches..**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'une fiction classé M et ce n'est pas pour rien!**_

 _ **Bon je vous laisse lire!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Angeles**

Kurt se sentait au paradis, ou sur le point d'y entrer. Il était dans le bar, dansant avec les bras de Starchild noués autour de sa taille avec force, qui provoquaient la caresse de leurs corps. Le brun devenait fou à cause de sa proximité, caressant ses hanches et les bougeant contre les siennes, le tentant sur la piste de danse. Kurt entoura son cou de ses bras, et fixant ses yeux dans les siens, il commença à rapprocher leurs visages.

\- Mon Dieu, je suis tellement amoureux de toi... Susura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser fut explosif. Alexander leva son visage s'abreuvant avec convoitise du baiser, explorant pour la première fois cette bouche qu'il souhaitait goûter depuis des années. Il dévora ses lèvres avec nécessité, jouant avec la langue envieuse de Kurt qui luttait pour le contrôle du baiser. Il fondit dans sa bouche, arrêtant même de danser, restant enlacés au milieu de la piste de dance tandis qu'ils se fondaient en un. Quelque chose s'alluma dans sa tête, se rapelant les derniers mots de Kurt. Il était amoureux de lui. L'autre lui mordit la lèvre dans le baiser, lui apportant un léger pincement de douleur qui lui montra qu'il ne rêvait pas. Kurt l'aimait.

C'était probablement le meilleur moment de sa vie.

* * *

Il avait fait erreur, décida-t-il là tiré dans le lit en embrassant Kurt. Ca c'était le meilleur moment de sa vie.

Ils étaient retournés à l'appartement du châtain entre rires et baisers, enveloppés dans les bras de l'autre. Kurt avait ouvert la porte à tâtons, distrait par les baisers dans son cou, donnés par l'autre homme, tous les deux excités. A peine entrés, il avait pressé le châtain contre le mur, mordant son cou et commençant à bouger ses hanches contre les siennes, encouragé par les gémissements tremblants de Kurt. Le châtain se hissa à sa taille, enroulant ses jambes autour, et commença à l'embrasser avec envie sans cesser de frotter leurs entrejambes, amenant l'autre à la limite. Starchild avança jusqu'à la chambre avec Kurt accroché à ses hanches, qui n'avait pas arrêté de remuer en gémissant et marquant son cou et sa clavicule. Il le jeta sur le lit, le regardant avec possessivité, avant de lui enlever sa chemise et de s'asseoir sur ses hanches, retraçant de baisers chaque partie de son torse. Le châtain se tordit gémissant sous lui, les yeux fermés et les joues rougies par le plaisir.

Il l'embrassa avec douceur tandis que sa main trouvait le chemin menant à son boxer et commença à le masturber lentement, souriant quand Kurt s'arqua alors qu'il gémissait cherchant plus de contact. En riant, Starchild laissa son érection pour se reconcentrer sur son torse, léchant les tétons avec parcimonie et se délectant des plaintes de Kurt et de la saveur de sa peau. Distrayant Kurt avec des baisers, il se débarassa des vêtements en trop, les laissant nus tous les deux. Il pressa un doigt contre l'entrée de Kurt, lui tirant un faible gémissement.

\- Shh... Mon amour... Murmura le brun en l'embrassant pour capturer ses plaintes. Ca fait mal?

Kurt nia, les yeux larmoyants, bougeant contre son doigt. Starchild l'enfonça jusqu'à la première phalange, observant comme le châtain le garder en lui. Il l'ouvrit avec patience, inserrant un deuxième doigt pour l'écarter avec un mouvement de ciseaux, ignorant les suppliques du châtain pour qu'il aille plus vite. Il stimula la prostate de Kurt, souriant face aux gémisssements de plaisir que lâchait le jeune homme à chaque fois qu'il frappait son point.

\- Ah... Gémit-il de nouveau, se cambrant. Je...suis prêt...

Avec un sourire espiègle, Starchild sortit ses doigts et se positionna face à l'entrée de Kurt, commençant à entrer avec attention. Il gémit en sentant son étroitesse, même étiré, la sensation était surprenante. Une fois qu'il fut totalement entré, il initia un rythme lent, ignorant les demandes du châtain, tentant de prolonger au maximum le plaisir. Kurt se tordait sous lui, relevant ses hanches à la recherche de plus de contact, plus de rapidité, plus de dureté. Le brun commença à bouger plus vite, frapant sa prostate à chaque poussée, faisant de Kurt une masse de gémissements et d'incohérence qui cherchait plus et plus. Il se mit à le masturber de nouveau, sa bouche rencontra ses têtons les léchant et les mordillant cette fois-ci, remarquant comme Kurt commençait à se tendre, proche de l'orgasme. Il s'enfonça avec force une dernière fois, le temps de sucer son têton avec dureté. Kurt vint avec un cri dans sa main, l'enserrant en lui et le menant à l'extase. Le brun cria son nom avant de jouir en lui.

Ils s'unirent dans un baiser paresseux, jouant avec leurs langues.

\- Je t'aime murmura Kurt contre sa bouche.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Angel... Je voudrais que tu rencontres quelqu'un... Demain au bar... Il s'empara de ses lèvres à nouveau, augmentant le rythme du baiser.

\- Okay... Kurt cassa le baiser avec un son humide et se blottit contre le torse du brun, qui le serra dans ses bras, caressant son corps dénudé avec ses doigts. Tu es le meilleur petit-ami du monde, chéri... Murmura-t-il avant de tomber, épuisé, dans ses bras, avec les lèvres entreouvertes en un sourire.

En le regardant dormir, Starcjild décida que rien dans ce monde ne le séparerait de son ange.

* * *

 _Je t'aime._

Sébastian se paraliza regardant Jesse, qui avait commencé à rougir. Il se releva sur la couverture, sur laquelle ils s'étaient écroulés, jusqu'à être assis et l'observa, choqué. Que devait-il faire maintenant? Fuir? Rester? Rire? Pleurer?

Sébastian avait seulement été amoureux de Kurt, et c'était facile. C'était un amour platonique, sans aucune possibilité d'être réciproque, et ça lui avait évité les paroles redoutées pleines de sentiments. Jamais il n'avait eu à souffrir de ces paroles, mais il pouvait interprêter à la perfection le regard sur le visage de Jesse. Douleur pure, la douleur d'un amour non réciproque. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Il s'inclina, prit son menton pour lui relever la tête, et l'embrassa, essayant de lui montrer tout ce qu'il n'était pas capable de lui dire dans ce baiser.

Jesse comprit.

* * *

 ** _Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu.. Je vous prie de m'excuser encore une fois pour le retard.._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis_**

 ** _A dans deux semaines!_**


	8. Présentations

**_Hello le monde!_**

 ** _Comment ça va?_**

 ** _Voilà comme promis le chapitre 8, le 9 est en cours de traduction ^^_**

 ** _Je voudrais remercier mon lecteur le plus fidèle pour ses commentaires et surtout pour sa gentillesse je ne_**

 ** _regrette pas d'avoir engagé la conversation ;) Donc ce chapitre est dédicacé à Alfen Uruloki!_**

 ** _Et je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture!_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Présentations**

Elliott attendait nerveusement dans sa loge du Callbacks, se regardant dans le miroir. Il semblait être Starchild, avec ses vêtements. Son frère lui avait demandé de monter sur scène avec lui pour chanter, pour surprendre le public et son petit-ami. Le fait que son frère ait un petit-ami qu'il voulait lui présenter avait surpris le brun, puisque Alexander ne lui avait jamais présenté aucun de ses mecs, qui étaient de simples copies de l'ange. Il se sentait curieux de connaître ce jeune homme qui brillait assez pour que son frère oublie la perfection du châtain, qui était aujourd'hui son petit-ami se rappela-t-il avec un sourire niais.

Le souvenir de Kurt éloigna son stress quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des coups à la porte l'appelant sur la scène. Elliott gémit, de crainte de fauter sur la scène. Il avait passé un temps sans chanter et il avait peu essayé cette chanson... Une chanson qu'avait écrit Alexander, selon lui, dédié à son frère. Elliott pouvait seulement penser qu'il allaait mourir. Tremblant, il sortit de la loge, rejoignant son frère vêtu exactement comme lui. Ils s'enlacèrent, nerveux, avec un sourire, avant de monter sur scène, leurs mains accrochées.

Elliott prit le micro et commença à chanter

 _Cold as ice_  
 _And more bitter than a December_  
 _Winter night_  
 _That's how I treated you_  
 _And I know that I_  
 _I sometimes tend to loose my temper_  
 _And I cross the line_  
 _Yeah that's the truth_

Le médecin continua à chanter, sans avoir conscience que des yeux azurs brillants observaient horrifiés, son frère et lui.

 _I know it gets hard sometimes_  
 _But I could never_  
 _Leave your side_  
 _No matter what I say_  
 _'Cause if I wanted to go_  
 _I would've gone by now but_  
 _I really need you near me_  
 _To keep my mind off the edge_

 _If I wanted to leave_

 _I would've left by now_

 _But you're the only one that knows me_

 _Better than I know myself_

 _All along_  
 _I tried to pretend it didn't matter_  
 _If I was alone_  
 _Deep down I know_  
 _If you were gone_  
 _For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn_  
 _'Cause I'm lost without you_

Ce fut lorsque Starchild rencontra les yeux larmoyants de Kurt et lui sourit en rougissant, qu'il mit plus de force dans la chanson.

 _I know it gets hard sometimes_  
 _But I could never_  
 _Leave your side_  
 _No matter what I say_  
 _'Cause if I wanted to go_  
 _I would've gone by now but_  
 _I really need you near me_  
 _To keep my mind off the edge_  
 _If I wanted to leave_  
 _I would've left by now_  
 _But you're the only one that knows me_  
 _Better than I know myself_

 _I get kind of dark_  
 _Let it go too far_  
 _I can be obnoxious at times_  
 _But try and see my heart_  
 _'Cause I need you now_  
 _So don't let me down_  
 _You're the only thing in this world_  
 _I would die without_

 _Cause if I wanted to go_  
 _I would've gone by now but_  
 _I really need you near me_  
 _To keep my mind off the edge_  
 _If I wanted to leave_  
 _I would've left by now_  
 _But you're the only one that knows me_  
 _Better than I know myself_

 _Cause if I wanted to go_  
 _I would've gone by now but_  
 _I really need you near me_  
 _To keep my mind off the edge_  
 _If I wanted to leave_  
 _I would've left by now_  
 _But you're the only one that knows me_  
 _Better than I know myself_

Les deux frères terminèrent la chanson haletant, s'enlaçant. Les applaudissements assourdissants couvrirent le bruit que fit Kurt en tombant au sol, évanoui, et les cris alarmés de Sébastian.

* * *

 ** _Surtout rappelez-vous que je ne suis que la traductrice donc la fin de ce chapitre n'est absolument pas de_**

 ** _mon fait, par conséquent pas de tentative d'assassinat je vous prie! XP_**

 ** _La suite dans deux semaines!_**

 ** _Bye bye_**

 ** _Titinesister!_**


	9. Jumeaux

_**Hello...  
Okaaay je sais ça fait un bail que j'ai rien publié -' et je n'ai aucune excuse.. A vrai dire au début c'était à cause de la fac, je trouvais pas trop le temps au premier semestre et après ça j'ai perdu ma motivation..  
Mais je suis de retour bien décidée à finir cette traduction !**_

 _ **Le prochain est déjà traduit et le dernier est en cours de traduction! Je vous publierai le 10 dimanche et le dernier en fin de semaine prochaine.**_

 _ **Encore désolée et bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Désolée si il reste des fautes.**_

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Jumeaux**

Kurt, ouvrant les yeux, épuisé comme si il avait passé des jours sans se reposer. Il nota de la chaleur sur un de ces côtés et pencha la tête en souriant en voyant Elliott endormi à côté de lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux amoureusement, s'étonnant de ses traits parfaits. Puis il entendit un bruit jaloux et tourna la tête. Il se sentit défaillir en voyant une copie parfaite de Elliott qui le regardait, les yeux bleus ouverts sur un regard de petit chiot en recherche de câlins, mais il avait sur les lèvres une moue qu'Elliott n'avait jamais fait. Il lâcha la main de l'autre et prit le menton du jeune homme récemment découvert en l'observant fixement.

\- Starchild? Murmura-t-il, tirant un sourire au jeune aux yeux bleus, qui acquiesça et qui leva une main à ses lèvres pour lui indiquer de rester silencieux, montrant son frère d'un signe de la tête.

Ils sortirent du lit et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Une fois là-bas, le chanteur lui fit un geste l'autorisant à parler. Cette fois, ce furent des gémissements provenant de la chambre de Sebastian qui le firent taire. Les yeux du châtain s'ouvrirent de façon comique en regardant Alexander.

\- Sebastian et Jesse sont...

Starchild commença à rire en acquiesçant. Kurt entra précipitamment dans la chambre juste pour voir comment Jesse se mouvait sous Sebastian, laissant une image ineffaçable dans sa tête. Il laissa échapper un petit cri en se couvrant les yeux

\- Bas!

Les deux amants se figèrent et Jesse regarda par dessus le torse de son homme, pour voir le châtain totalement rouge et les yeux fermés tandis que son meilleur ami les regardait en souriant. Il grogna énervé.

\- Alexander sort le d'ici ou je te jure que je le tue. C'est déjà la... Il gémit en sentant Sebastian encore en lui. La dixième fois qu'il nous interrompt...

En riant Alexander sortit Kurt de la chambre, en l'enlaçant par la taille. Il embrassa son cou avec douceur et mit de la musique douce pour cacher les gémissements de leurs amis. Kurt le regardait rougissant, en mordillant sa lèvre nerveusement.

\- Tu m'as fait l'amour pas vrai? Il baisse le regard chaque fois plus rouge.

\- Comment sais-tu que c'était moi? Tu peux nous... Différencier? Il sourit en voyant l'assentiment de Kurt. - Comment? Il tint son menton avec douceur, caressant sa mâchoire avec un doigt.

\- P..Pour commencer... Elliott est plus innocent et... son visage est plus doux.. Mais le tien est plus ferme. Les deux sont beaux, clairement.. Tes yeux sont plus bleus, ceux de ton frère plus clairs et toi.. Tu me regardes toujours avec... malice, comme si j'étais quelque chose que tu aimerais manger... _Il haleta en sentant les lèvres d'Alexander dans son cou, caressant la ligne de sa mâchoire._ Bien.. Tu aimes me manger. Elliott me regarde comme si j'étais la plus belle chose qu'il ait vu de sa vie, comme si j'étais un phénomène. Vous m'appelez tous les deux _Angel_ , mais il le dit avec adoration... Et toi avec certitude... Comme si tu pensais réellement que je suis un ange.

\- Tu es un ange... Susurra-t-il en éloignant assez pour lui donner un baiser. Tu as seulement été avec moi? Il sourit au jeune homme quand il acquiesça vigoureusement. Tu vois? Tu es un ange... et je suis sûr que tu le savais, d'une façon ou d'une autre... Tu savais que nous ne sommes pas le même, mais tu n'avais aucune preuve.. Du quel es-tu amoureux?

\- Des deux... Murmura-t-il avec le regard baissé, incapable de regarder un des deux hommes qu'il aimait. Je suis amoureux des deux et c'est un désastre.. Je... Je dois sortir, Star... Non, Starchild non... Tu t'appelles Alexander non?

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.. Seul.

\- Nous serons là quand tu reviendras... On t'attendra toujours.. Il caressa la joue de son aimé lui relevant la tête pour lui laisser un baiser sur les lèvres auquel Kurt essaya de résister mais il finit par se détendre. Mon Dieu je t'aime tant Angel...

\- Tu sais que je t'aime aussi. Soupira-t-il d'une voix cassée, cachant son visage dans le cou de l'autre tandis que celui-ci l'enlaçait avec force par la taille. L'embrassade ne tarda pas à se finir et Kurt sécha ses larmes et lui donna un baiser sur la joue avant de partir pour aller s'habiller et de sortir par la porte de l'appartement, faisant un signe de la main à Alexander.

* * *

Elliott avait tout vu depuis l'encadrement de la porte, son cœur brisé par les derniers mots du châtain. Quand ce dernier fut parti il entra dans le salon et regarda son frère, blessé.

\- Arrête de jouer avec sa tête. Tu vas seulement le rendre encore plus confus. L'autre homme aux yeux azurs se tourna pour le regarder avec un sourire de travers et un sourcil haussé.

\- Le rendre confus? Non frérot... Je montre à notre ange ses options... Il tient à toi.. Le frère vainqueur, le médecin... Et il tient à moi... Le loseur, chanteur de bar qui vit à tes crochets. Mon unique arme tu la possèdes aussi, chéri. Je dois utiliser mes charmes avant non? Je sais déjà que tu es l'innocent et tout ça, mais de nouveau, tu es le premier qu'il a aimé. La douleur apparut dans ses yeux rapidement, un éclair d'agonie qu'Elliott n'aurait pas vu si il n'avait l'habitude de le voir. - Tu es toujours le premier... Frérot.

\- Pas toujours. Tu lui a fait l'amour .. Alexander.

\- Mais celui qui l'a fait aimer c'est toi Elliott. Toi, le fils parfait de maman et papa. Le mec étudiant et gagnant de la famille. Et moi, ton ombre. Toujours, toujours ton ombre. Il aurait mieux valu que je meurs à la naissance mais il a fallu que je survive à la maudite couveuse.

\- Ne dis pas ça putain! Tu es mon frère. Nous sommes jumeaux Alexander. Identiques, égaux. Si tu étais mort alors moi aussi. Nous sommes un et nous ne pouvons pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.. C'est ce que tu dis dans ta chanson... Better than I know myself (Mieux que je ne me connais moi-même) On se connait mieux que personne, frérot. Et je sais que tu dis tout ça parce que tu crois que tu ne mérites pas Kurt.

\- Je déteste le fait que tu me connaisses aussi bien. Soupira-t-il d'une voix brisée, laissant deux larmes silloner ses joues.

\- Shh.. Il enlaça son petit frère avec force tandis qu'Alexander fondait entre ses bras sans cesser de sangloter.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà!_**

 ** _Je sais cette fin est très frustrante mais bon je n'y suis pour rien ;)_**

 ** _A dimanche pour la suite ^^_**

 ** _Bye_**

 ** _Titinesister_**


	10. Blaine

_**Hello!**_

 _ **Voilà comme promis le chapitre 10 qui, je le sens, va en frustrer quelques uns XP  
**_

 _ **En tous cas je vous dis bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain pour le dernier chapitre!**_

 **Chapitre 10 :**

 **Blaine**

Blaine avait changé depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Kurt, et sa dernière dispute avec Sébastian. D'après ce qu'il savait, le châtain avait tenté de se suicider et ça l'avait complètement brisé . Il avait détruit Kurt, il était conscient de ça, et il le regrettait. Il avait passé des mois sans savoir quoi que soit à propos de lui, pas depuis que un des médecins de l'hôpital ne lui dise de façon dure en sachant qui il était et qui il cherchait. Le plus étrange étant qu'il lui avait semblait voir ce même médecin avant, dans la voiture de Sébastian.

 _Flash-Back_

 _La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, faisant sursauter Blaine et dévoilant un Sébastian aux sourcils froncés, le désespoir peint sur son visage._

 _Tu viens pour du sexe, Smythe ? Attends deux secondes..._ Blaine se leva paresseusement, dévorant des yeux chaque ligne du corps de l'autre. _Tu sais, tu es divertissant, gênant Kurt en minaudant avec moi, aah, ce mec est féroce au lit quand il est jaloux, et toi tu es celui qui l'a rendu le plus jaloux... Mais après, tu as commis l'erreur de tomber amoureux de lui._ Il nia avec son doigt, soupirant avec regret. _C'est pas bien Sebby. C'est mal de tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami... Et c'est encore pire quand on est pas suffisant pour lui._ Susurra-t-il avec malice, distillant son venin dans chaque mot. _Kurt le sait, il sait que tu l'aimes ou au moins il s'en doute. Sa petite tête n'est pas si creuse que ce que l'on croyait. Ce soir il n'arrêtait pas de murmurer « **Non, Bas m'aime »** Bas, Bas, Bas. _Il accentua la voix pour ridiculiser celle du châtain tandis que les poings de l'autre se serraient et que la haine dans ses yeux grandissait à chaque seconde. _Tu aurais pu rester avec moi, être mon amant... On était si bien ensemble, chéri. Mais non.. Tu es tombé amoureux... Maintenant notre petite pute croit que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour lui, il en est sûr... Dommage que tu ne sois intéressé que par son cul n'est-ce pas ?_ Il lui fit un clin d'oeil avec complicité. _Si tu es gentil je te laisserai le baiser autant de fois que tu le voudras, mais avant tu coucheras avec moi... Je me demande... Combien de temps vas-tu réussir à te contenir..._ Susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse tout en caressant le torse du jeune homme aux yeux verts, avec parcimonie.

 _Il ne vit pas venir le poing directement dans son ventre. Blaine se plia en deux en gémissant, sous le regard satisfait et plein de mépris de Sébastian._

 _\- Je savais que tu étais une pure merde, Blaine, mais je ne savais pas que tu empestais autant, maudit imbécile. Kurt, Kurt est la meilleure chose qui pouvait t'arriver dans ta vie et tu as réduit sa merveilleuse forme en cendres. Il est dans ce putain d'hôpital par ta faute Blaine. Tout est de ta faute. Tu as la personne la plus merveilleuse des Etats Unis, pour qui la moitié de New York tuerait, et toi tu lui fais porter des cornes **(1)** avec l'autre moitié de la ville. Qu'en sais-tu si je l'aime ou non ? Bien, ainsi au moins il saura que je ne l'abandonnerai jamais et il sait qu'il mérite mieux que les putrides morceaux d'amour que son fiancé daignera lui donner. Pourquoi t'es-tu fiancé avec lui si c'est pour lui être infidèle tous les jours ? Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir quelqu'un de sublime avec qui se marier et qui t'aime inconditionnellement si tu dois lui faire du mal ? _ Il fracassa son poing sur la bouche de Blaine le faisant saigner.

 _\- J'aime essayer mes jouets, c'est si amusant de voir combien ils peuvent en supporter avant de se briser... Kurt est la marionnette la plus solide, tenace et soumise que j'ai jamais vu, si innocent... Ah quand je l'ai connu j'ai pensé qu'il se briserait très vite mais il me surprend de jour en jour et il m'aide à être plus créatif... Quel est l'intérêt Sébastian ? L'intérêt est de voir jusqu'où je peux aller sans laisser de marques sur sa peau d'albâtre, voir jusqu'à quel point je peux l'humilier sans qu'il ne pleure, prouver qu'après tout ça il continuera à venir docilement jusqu'à moi... L'intérêt est de le détruire._

 _Cette fois-ci il attendait les coups. Ils arrivèrent entre les cris et les insultes, et durèrent jusqu'à ce que Sébastian finisse de se libérer. Puis, ses phalanges furent teintes en rouge. Il serra les poings et avec un dernier regard méprisant, il partit laissant Blaine seul avec sa douleur._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Les coups lui faisaient encore mal à chaque fois qu'il y pensait mais il était très reconnaissant envers Sébastian de lui avoir ouvert les yeux. Détruire Kurt... Il avait tout faux et avait été si aveugle. Si destiné à l'échec. Il avait besoin de trouver Kurt. Il avait besoin de le trouver et de lui demander pardon, de régler tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il avait besoin de réparer chaque fissure en Kurt.

* * *

 **(1)** Faire porter des cornes revient à rendre quelqu'un cocu ^^ il le trompe quoi xD


	11. El Angel

_**Hola tout le monde!  
**_

 _ **Et oui il est enfin là! Le dernier chapitre! Je sais il aura été long à arriver mais bon... Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre non?**_

 _ **Bon je vous fais pas plus patienter.**_

 _ **Si il y a des fautes je m'en excuse.**_

 _ **Et je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en follow ou en favoris mais aussi ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire. J'ai été ravie de partager cette histoire avec vous.**_

 _ **Un énorme merci à mon bébé chou! C'est grâce à toi que j'ai ENFIN trouvé la motivation pour finir cette traduction! Merci mon Bas et ce chapitre est pour toi !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à vous tous !**_

 **Chapitre 11**

 **L'ange**

Kurt retourna à l'appartement, prêt à parler avec les jumeaux. Quelque chose s'agitait dans son ventre à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ses hommes aux yeux bleus. Même si il ne croyait pas que l'un comme l'autre soit amoureux de lui. D'un autre côté, il y avait Sebastian et Jesse, une image très explicite qu'il n'arrivait pas à effacer de sa tête et qui laisserait sûrement des séquelles. Maudites hormones d'adolescents. Kurt ouvrit la porte de l'appartement avec un nœud à l'estomac, qui grandissait à mesure qu'il entrait dans le salon, pour trouver les jumeaux blottis l'un contre l'autre. Starchild dormait sur Elliott, la tête sur le torse de son frère, tandis que ce dernier lui caressait les épaules. Kurt les regarda, attendri, jusqu'à ce que Elliott lève le regard et le découvre entrain de les regarder. Il esquissa un sourire plein de tendresse.

Nous avons parlé après ton départ tu sais ? Alexander a essayé de me faire mal verbalement, mais je le connais trop bien... Son problème c'est qu'il croit ne pas être assez bien pour toi Kurt. Et ça le détruit.

Il évalua la réaction de Kurt et sourit doucement en voyant sa moue de douleur.

Tu ne partages pas son opinion, je le sais. Tu crois que tu es celui qui ne nous mérite pas, qui est insuffisant.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus acquiesça, rougissant d'être si transparent.

Vous avez tous les deux tord.

Elliott...

Kurt s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui, se blottissant contre Elliott.

Alexander veut que je te choisisse toi parce qu'il croit que tu es meilleur que lui, Sébastian veut que je choisisse Alexander parce que, je cite « _Si il est heureux, Jesse sera heureux et c'est tout ce que je désire. »_ ce qui me semble franchement mignon venant de lui. Jesse serait probablement plus heureux si j'étais frappé par la foudre là maintenant. Et tu es le seul qui ne m'a pas donné son avis, Elliott.

Mon frère me dit que tu es d'abord tombé amoureux de moi ce que je crois être la plus grosse erreur qu'il ait commise. Tu as connu Alexander en premier, j'en suis sûr. Il me dit qu'il a trouvé l'ange et quelques heures plus tard tu apparais à l'hôpital. De plus, tu envoyais constamment des messages à quelqu'un chaque fois que je n'étais pas avec toi durant ton hospitalisation. Je sais maintenant que c'était lui, parce que Sebastian était trop occupé avec Jesse. Kurt, je suis persuadé que tu es tombé amoureux de lui en premier. Après tout ça je ne veux pas dire que tu dois choisir Alexander. Ce n'est pas un concours pour savoir lequel tu as aimé en premier ou lequel t'as embrassé d'abord. Ce serait stupide. C'est seulement toi qui doit décider de qui tu es vraiment amoureux et de qui tu crois être amoureux. Il s'agit de toi découvrant sans qui tu ne peux pas vivre. Jesse a passé toute sa vie en croyant qu'il était totalement amoureux de Alex, se reléguant à la place de meilleur ami, en espérant que ses yeux s'ouvrent comme par magie et que Alex tombe amoureux de lui. Mais un peu de flirt avec Sebastian a suffit pour lui faire oublier mon frère. Maintenant c'est ton tour Kurt. Seul toi peut savoir qui est l'élu.

 **Epilogue**

 _Deux ans plus tard..._

Kurt se regarda dans le miroir, fixant d'un air peu convaincu son costume noir et sa cravate fine. Il se tourna pour voir le brun qui l'observait avec amour et Kurt savait que même si il portait un pagne, pour l'autre il semblerait parfait tel qu'il était. Kurt soupira, s'éloignant du miroir et il prit ses joues pour l'embrasser délicatement, un baiser auquel l'autre homme répondit avec besoin.

\- Tu es prêt Kurt ?

En hochant de la tête, ils sortirent en direction de la mairie, prêts pour le mariage. Le mariage de _Jesse et Sebastian._ Kurt ne pouvait pas imaginer un couple plus rare et adorable qu'eux. Son meilleur ami était tombé amoureux de Jesse dès le premier regard et il n'avait pas laissé tomber avant de l'avoir dans son lit, d'être dans son cœur et de lui mettre l'anneau.

Ce n'était pas comme si l'autre avait vraiment résister non plus. Ca avait été un coup de foudre en bonne et due forme, un coup de foudre qui les avait rendu bêtement amoureux et avait amené à un amour fort, vrai et magnifique. Kurt les enviait. Il n'avait jamais su si il avait bien choisi, il ne savait pas si la douleur qu'il ressentait parfois était causé par la perte de l'autre homme ou par le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Inspirant profondément, il se plaça aux côtés de Sebastian après avoir laissé son fiancé assis sur un siège un peu plus loin. Kurt sourit au futur marié nerveux, prêt à lui donner son soutien de témoin, jusqu'à ce qu'il les voit. Des yeux bleus, encadrés par des cheveux noirs, le regardant avec intensité depuis l'autre côté, leur propriétaire vêtu d'un costume noir qui lui allait parfaitement. Les lèvres de Kurt se serrèrent tandis qu'il contemplait l'homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux ans. Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine luttant pour s'échapper, ses joues rougissantes sous le regard de l'autre. Il le regardait avec envie, comme si il voulait le manger. Il voulait le manger. Il chercha son petit-ami du regard, nerveux, mais celui-ci lui fit seulement un clin d'oeil avant de s'en aller de la mairie. Puis il l'entendit. C'était un piège. Un piège pour qu'ils se revoient, un piège pour …

Le brun se rapprocha de lui avec un sourire aux lèvres, et prit les mains de Kurt.

Je ne vois pas d'anneau à ce précieux doigt...

Sa voix paralysa Kurt. Rauque, masculine. Il avait oublié comment sonnait cette voix.

Il est temps non ?

Kurt acquiesça tremblant, les yeux figés dans ceux de son vis à vis. L'homme l'enlaça en soupirant.

Rappelle-moi de remercier Elliott d'avoir pris soin de toi. Murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

La douleur dans le torse de Kurt s'évapora.

Et ce fut comme si un ange était entré dans la mairie.

* * *

 _ **Voilà encore merci et peut-être à bientôt!**_

 _ **Bises**_

 _ **Titinesister**_


End file.
